Touch Of Pink
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung In London leben Alim und Giles in Ruhe in ihrer Beziehung, wobei seit Alims Jugendalter diesem ein unsichtbarer Freund zur Seite steht: Cary Grant; Dieser gibt ihm in allen Lebenslagen Tipps Entscheidungshilfen. Als Alims Mutter Nuru eifersüchtig auf ihre Schwester, deren Geld und die bevorstehende Hochzeit deren Sohnes wird, beschließt sie, Alim in London zu besuchen. Alim und Giles versuchen den Schein einer reinen Wohngemeisnchaft zu wahren, solange Nuru in London ist. english Spoiler warning Touch of Pink is a 2004 movie about Alim (Jimi Mistry), a young gay Muslim man. He faces the hardships of coming out of the closet to his mother Nuru (Suleka Mathew), as well as hardships in his relationship with Giles (Kristen Holden-Reid). Alim has an imaginary friend (or maybe a guardian angel or ghost friend, depending on how literally or symbolically one takes the film) who is supposedly Cary Grant. Grant (Kyle MacLachlan) gives Alim advice when Alim is in trouble. Unfortunately, the advice often seems to make more trouble. français À Londres, Alim et Giles vivent tranquillement leur relation amoureuse, même si depuis son jeune âge Alim se repose sur un ami imaginaire : Cary Grant dont les films et les réflexions lui servent de modèles et de recours aux situations difficiles. Cependant, Nuru, la mère d'Alim, est jalouse du mariage que sa sœur et son beau-frère prépare pour le mariage de leur fils. Elle décide de trouver une fiancée à son fils et de venir à Londres. Alim et Giles vont essayer de faire semblant d'être de simples collocataires, le temps que Nuru se décourage. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Die Hochzeitsszene in Toronto wurde im "Casa Loma", Totontos berühmtem Schloss - vor dem ersten Weltkrieg von Sir Henry Pellat gebaut - gedreht. * Der Titel "Touch of Pink" beruht auf einem Cary Grant-Film aus dem jahr 1962 mit dem Titel "That Touch of Mink". * Gastauftritt: Regisseur Ian Iqbal Rashid sitzt zu Beginn des Films - in der Szene, in der Alim im Filmstudio ist - im Hintergrund auf einem Tresen. * Körperdoubles wurden eingesetz für die Schlittschuhlaufszene mit Kyle MacLachlan und Jimi Mistry. * Es wurden mehr Szenen mit Quancetia Hamilton und Jimi Mistry im Flugzeug gedreht - diese wurden aber aufgrund der Länge des Film herausgeschnitten. * Der Charakter des Karim wurde kurz vor drehbeginn in das Drehbuch eingearbeitet. Regisseur Ian Iqbal Rashid war der Meinung, das Nuru auch einen Verehrer und ein Happy End haben sollte. * "Sue Mathew" trug einen gefüllten Körperanzug, um ihren Bauch und ihre Hüften größer wirken zu lassen. english * The Toronto wedding scene was shot at Casa Loma, Toronto's famed castle built by Sir Henry Pellat before the first war. It is now a tourist attraction but actually often is rented for weddings. * The title "Touch of Pink" is a play on the old Cary Grant movie That Touch of Mink (1962). * DirCameo(Ian Iqbal Rashid): in the background sitting at a desk at the beginning of the movie when Alim is at the movie studio. * Body doubles were used for Kyle MacLachlan and Jimi Mistry's ice skating scene. * Quancetia Hamilton and Jimi Mistry had originally filmed more scenes in the airplane, but they had to be cut from the film due to length. * The character of Karim was added to the script just before filming had started. Ian Iqbal Rashid felt that Nuru should also have a love interest and a happy ending. * 'Sue Mathew' wore a padded body suit to make her belly and hips look bigger. français * La scène de mariage de Toronto a été tirée à la maison Loma, le château célèbre de Toronto construit par monsieur Henry Pellat avant la première guerre. C'est maintenant une attraction de touristes mais réellement souvent est loué pour des mariages. * Le titre « contact du rose » est un jeu sur le vieux film de Cary Grant qui contact de Mink (1962). * DirCameo (Ian Iqbal Rashid) : dans le fond se reposant à un bureau au début du film quand Alim est au studio de film. * Des doubles de corps ont été employés scène de patinage pour de Kyle MacLachlan et de Jimi Mistry glace. * Quancetia Hamilton et Jimi Mistry avaient à l'origine filmé plus de scènes dans l'avion, mais ils ont dû être coupés du film dû à la longueur. * Le caractère de Karim a été ajouté au manuscrit juste avant que le pelliculage ait commencé. Ian Iqbal Rashid a estimé que Nuru devrait également avoir un intérêt d'amour et une fin heureuse. * « Sue Mathew » a porté un costume capitonné de corps pour faire son ventre et les hanches semblent plus grandes. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:006.jpg Tommy-76 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article **article français Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:Kanada_-_Canada Kategorie:Großbritannien_-_Great_Britain_-_Grande-Bretagne